Disney Channel Crossover
by The Real Jacob Black
Summary: Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana go to Hogwarts with the Jonas Brothers" is the full title. I think it's pretty self explanatory.
1. Chapter 1

AN: First off, I want to say that this was inspired by the Disney special Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana. Kind of. It's massively AU, so be prepared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Once upon a time, there three teenaged wizards. They lived in New York, and their parents owned a sandwhich shop. There names were Justin, Alex, and Matt. Now, even though they were wizards, since they lived in America they couldn't go to Hogwarts. But then their parents decided to move to England, and the day after they moved in, three owls flew down the chimney with letters in their beaks, inviting the three teenaged wizards to go to Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardy.

On the other side of the world, three more kids were in a similar situation. Kevin, Joe, and Nick Jonas were also wizards, and vampires too, but unlike the others, they didn't know it yet. Then, one year, they went on tour to England, and a mysterious man with a bushy beard found them wandering around in Diagon Alley. They had accidentaly opened the passageway because they didn't know how to use their magic. Of course, to prevent anything like that happening again, the three young superstars were enrolled in Hogwarts, too.

Another young teenager, named Miley Stewart, was hanging out with her friends Lily and Oliver when they were attacked like Death Eaters. Miley could feel an unknown power surging within her, and suddenly the Death Eaters burst into flames. Lily and Oliver were scared, and ran away, but Dumbledore suddenly appeared and told Miley of her powers and dragged her to Hogwarts as well.

Coincidence? I think not!

For all these children would one day come together to eliminate the greatest threat to man and wizard kind. The evil Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was Raining at Hogwarts, and the students were feeling rather glum. Miley was on her way to Potions Class, in the dungeons, silently thankful that no one here paid attention to the muggle world so she wouldn't have to hide her identity as Hannah Montana. As she walked into the classroom, she saw her best friend Alex Russo sitting with Joe Jonas, who Miley secretly had a crush on. Miley went to sit at their table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Miley asked, setting up her materials.

"Nothing much really. Just chatting with Joe." Alex replied. She and Joe were already set up for class, since they had gotten there earlier.

Miley snuck a look at Joe. He was looking especially fine this morning. She saw him looking at her, too, and blushed.

"Miley, would you share your couldron with me?" Jow asked. "I forgot mine."

"Sure Joe, by the way-"

"SILENCE!" Professor Snape howled. "Class is starting, and if you don't pay attention, you will miss some very important istructions. And by important, I mean your both your grades and your health depend on it."

Miley and Alex sighed. Joe scooted closer to Miley, since they were sharing couldrons and all.

"Hey, Miley, thanks for sharing-"

"It seems," Professor Snape drawled, "That some people already know everything, and can spend their time flirting instead of paying attention."

Joe's face reddend, and he slumped down in his chair and stared into the couldron.

Snape smiled cruelly. "Today we will be making a potion for controlling unruly hair. You might want to pay attention to this, Kevin."

Kevin Jonas, who sat on the other side of the room, glared at Snape. "At least I actually bother to wash my hair."

Snape self-conciously ran his fingers through the greasy mop of hair on his head.

"Get out your books all or you" he said.

The students hastily got their books out of their backpacks and got to work making their potions. Miley turned to Joe again and attempted to make small talk.

"So, Joe" she began, "Have you learned anything interesting lately?"

"Nah, I've just noticed that you have really beautiful eyes" he said with a smile.

As Joe smiled, Miley noticed something odd. She thought she saw a glimpse of a fang in his mouth. She shook her head. "I must've imagined it", she told herself.

Within a matter of minutes potion class was over. Miley and Joe walked back to the Gryffindor common room together, since Miley was a Gryffindor. However, Joe, as well as his two brothers, were in Slytherin, and he could only walk her as far as the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Joe" Miley said to him.

"Yeah, I hope so." Joe replied and then he kissed Miley on the cheek.

Miley blused and hastily went into the common room. Once she was in her room, she collapsed on her bed and thought about Joe. His dreamy eyes and beautiful hair. How could anyone be so pefect?

Eventualy, Miley drifeted off to sleep, and she dreamt of Joe Jonas.


End file.
